heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4: Ch. 4: Grave Robbery
Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura and Ando; Tokyo, Japan "Where are we?" asked Kimiko. "Don't you recognize where we are?" asked Hiro. Kimiko then looked around to find they were in Aoyama Cemetery. "Why are we here?" asked Kimiko as a tear rolled down her cheek when she saw her parents graves. "We are here to get your father," said Ando. "What... Why?" asked Kimiko? "The future depends on it," said Hiro. "What do you mean?" asked Kimiko. "A woman named Angela Petrelli has a gift like us; she can dream about the future, and she said that our father is going to need us," responded Hiro. "Why? He's dead... what would anyone want from a dead body?" asked Kimiko. "I don't know. She didn't say. All I know is we need to bring him and his casket back to her and the company," said Hiro. Kimiko after straining her eyes saw a large mass next to her parents' graves. "Look... what's that next to father's grave?" asked Kimiko. The three then walked over to find that the mass was a large pile of dirt. They then look to find that Kaito's grave was dug up. "No... he's gone," said Kimiko. (The scene then fades out to the eclipse and opening credits). Arthur, Nathan, and Tracy Petrelli; Washington, D.C. "What exactly did you do to them?" asked Nathan. "We experimented on them," answered Arthur. "We?" asked Tracy. "The company... right dad," said Nathan. "Yes son, that's correct," said Arthur. "What's this "company" you're talking about?" asked Tracy. "We were a group of "evolved humans" like you. We were all brought together to use our gifts to save the world," responded Arthur. "And this involved experimenting... On them... Me! How is that saving the world!" exclaimed Tracy. "We lost our way. There's nothing I could say to make what we did right. That's why I had to fake my death and leave," responded Arthur. Tracy rolled her eyes and started staring to the corner of the room. "What is it you need from us?" asked Nathan. "I need you two to keep what is "Nathan, why should we help him. What gives him the right to ask this from us after what he did to me and them!" said Tracy. "He's my father, and if these people are going to hurt others, then we should do what we can to help. If not for him, then do what you believe is right. I'll back you up 100% because I love you and I'm here for you," said Nathan. Tracy then took a deep breath, looked into Nathan's eyes, and thought for a moment. "Fine... I'll help for the safety of other's," said Tracy. "I'm glad to here that Tracy. I'll contact you two soon. Good night and good bye till we meet again. It was nice to finally meet you Tracy, and I'm glad I was able to finally see you again Nathan," said Arthur as he stood up and walked out the door. Tracy started to stare into space with a somewhat sad and upset expression. Nathan then put an arm around her. (The scene then fades out). Monica Dawson and Micah Sanders; New Orleans, LA The scene opens to Monica walking into the kitchen. Nana was making some breakfast with Micah and Damon sitting at the table. "Good morning Monica," said Nana. "Good morning," responded Monica as she grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured herself a glass of it. "So do you have any plans today?" asked Nana. "Yeah I was planning on going to hang out with some of my friends," responded Monica as she sat down for breakfast. Nana gave everyone a plate and Monica ate hers quickly, but didn't finish all of it. "Thanks for breakfast. I'm gonna go now," said Monica. "Wait up. I need to talk to you," said Micah as he got up and headed after Monica. "What is it Micah?" asked Monica when Micah caught up to her on the front lawn. "I just wanted to tell you that what you did last night was amazing," said Micah. "Thanks Micah" said Monica. "I got to thinking. Did you ever think about you using your ability to help others like how you helped us get out of trouble yesterday?" asked Micah. "Like what... a superhero or something?" asked Monica. "Yeah, and I could help you," said Micah. "Like Batman and Robin?" asked Monica. "Sorta," responded Micah. "I don't know...," said Monica. "Think about all the people we could help," said Micah. "I have to go... my friends are expecting to see me soon. How about we talk about this later," said Monica. "Ok," responded Micah. Monica then started walking to walk down the street with a deep in thought expression on her face. Micah then turned around to see that someone was moving into a house a couple blocks down the street. Then he saw a blonde girl about his age walking towards him. She then stopped in front of him and said, "Hi, I'm Lindsay." (The scene then fades out). Mohinder Suresh and Maya Herrera; Brooklyn, NY "How are you Mohinder?" asked Maya. "I'm feeling much better," responded Mohinder. "No what I think...," said Maya as she walked up to Mohinder. "What Maya," responded Mohinder while looking into a microscope and writing down some notes. "I appreciate all you have done for me, but... I think you deserve a break," said Maya. "To do what...," said Mohinder. "I think you should take a well earned day of vacation and we should go out and do something. Maybe go out for lunch or see a movie," said Maya. Mohinder responded, "I'm not sure..." He then looked up to see that Maya really wanted him to take a break. "Please Mohinder," said Maya. "Ok... let's go Maya," said Mohinder. The two then walked out the door and started heading down the street. (The scene then fades to them eating at an outside table at a restaurant. "Isn't it a nice day to be out," said Maya. "Yes it is," responded Mohinder as the two started looking at the menus. Shortly afterwards, a waitress came over and they ordered lunch. "I'm getting closer to finding you a cure," said Mohinder. "Thank you, but this is your day off. We can talk about that later. The two then get into small talk, laugh, and eat. Then you see scenes of them having a great time in the city. (The scene then fades out). Daphne Millbrook; Paris, France The scene fades in with Daphne at the Louvre in a room full of Classical age statues. "What's going on... How... Why does he know so much about my future? I died... in his arms. Why was he there? Why did I go see him? There is so much I don't know," thought Daphne to herself. She than ran from there to a bench and opened up a briefcase she was carrying. Linderman then appeared out of no where and sat down next to her. "Here's your next assignment Daphne," said Linderman. Daphne then looks to find the man she had confronted was Matt Parkman. "Are you serious?" asked Daphne. "Why?" asked Linderman. "No reason," responded Daphne. "I have to say... you usually appear out of nowhere. Why is that, and why don't I see your boss at Pinehearst?" asked Daphne as she swiped the file across Linderman to find that it went right through him. "I knew you weren't really here. What's going on?" asked Daphne. "It's none of your concern. You are being paid well to do a job, so go do it.," said Linderman. "Fine," responded Daphne as she picked up all of her stuff and ran. Once she was outside, she saw Parkman walking towards the entrance from the gardens across from the Louvre. She ran right in front of him and stopped. "We need to talk," said Daphne. "Sure," responded Parkman. (The scene then fades out). Peter Petrelli and Caitlin; Cork, Ireland The scene fades in to seeing Peter putting on a shirt and he turned around to find Caitlin buttoning the top button of a blouse. "Hey Peter. How are you?" asked Caitlin. "I'm doing much better... thanks to you," responded Peter as he walked up to her and kissed her. "So Peter, now that you have control back in your life, what's next?" asked Caitlin. "I think I'm going to spend my time with an amazing girl and..." responded Peter. "Thank you Peter, but seriously..." said Caitlin. "I think it's time for me to go back to New York and see how my family is doing. It's been so long, since I have seen anyone for a long time. I've been hiding up here for so long... To see Nathan, Claire, maybe even mom... would mean a lot to me," said Peter to be interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Brother, what about seeing me?" asked Sylar as he and Adam walked in through the front door. "Long time no see," said Sylar. Caitlin looked in surprise and Peter in near shock. (The scene then fades out). Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura and Ando; Tokyo, Japan "What are we going to do Hiro?" asked Ando. "I... I don't know," responded Hiro. "Who would want our dead father's body. This woman from the company didn't tell you any other reason why he was needed. Why he's so important," said Kimiko. "I don't know why, but I think it's time for us to find out," responded Hiro. "That sounds like a good idea," said Ando. Kimiko then nodded her head in agreement. Kimiko then paused for a moment and then said, "Wait. Hiro you could just take us back in time and we can stop whomever took our father," said Kimiko. "That's definitelly a possibility Hiro," said Ando. "I don't know... I guess we could give it a shot," responded Hiro. "Hello," said a familiar voice. "Hello," said Ando out into the darkness. Out of the shadows came Usutu. "Hello Usutu," said Hiro as a grin came to his face. "What are you doing here?" asked Hiro. "I came here because I have been having some random visions of the future and one of them included me coming here today," responded Usutu. "What else did you see?" asked Hiro. "I saw many very powerful individuals and it is my job to stop you from going back into the past," responded Usutu. "Why?" asked Hiro?" "Because if you go in the past, you will come across one of these individuals and you won't be able to stop him," answered Usutu. "Oh... then what should we do?" asked Hiro. "We're first going to see Angela and then we will work from there," answered Usutu. "Let's go then," said Hiro as he huddled together with Usutu, Kimiko, and Ando. The four then vanish. (The scene then fades out to the credits).